Equipment and Gear
Weapons Weapon Groups The weapons presented here are included in the following weapon groups: *'Axes': Cavalry Axe *'Blades, Heavy': Courtblade, Great Falschion, Miko Harvester, Katana, Khopesh *'Blades, Light': Chakram, Espada, Iai Sword, Pistol Cutlass, War Fan, Combat Sheath *'Close': MARX blade, Bladed Tonfa *'Crossbows': Aegian Arcuballista, Compound Crossbow, Light MARX, Heavy MARX. *'Flails': Scourge *'Hammers': Oni Warclub, Maul *'Polearms': War Parasol *'Spears': Greatspear Prices and Purchasing For simplicity’s sake, light weapons are generally 100v, one-handed 200v and 2-handed 400v. This price is quintupled (5x) for weapons purchased from outside their country of origin. Compound crossbows cost the same as their composite longbow equivalent. Martial Weapons MARX blade: '''One-handed slashing weapon, 1d6/x2. '''Aegian Arcuballista: 1d8/19-20, 80ft range increment. Reloading is free action that requires two hands. Arcuballista hold 10 shots before they need to be reloaded as a standard action. Compound Crossbow: 1d10/19-20, 140ft. Reloading is a move action that requires two hands. Each compound crossbow is keyed to a particular bonus. It gains a bonus to damage equal to this number. If your strength bonus does not meet the crossbow’s, reloading is a full-round action. Maul: Two-Handed bludgeoning weapon, 1d12/x3. Exotic Weapons Aldebaran Espada: One-handed slashing or piercing weapon. 1d8/18-20. Can be used with weapon finesse. Great Falchion: Two-handed slashing weapon. 1d12/18-20. Chakram: Light slashing weapon. 1d6/18-20. Monk Weapon. Can be thrown with 30ft range increment. Bladed Tonfa: One-handed bludgeoning, piercing and slashing weapon. 1d6/x4. Monk weapon. Counts as a light weapon for purposes of two-weapon fighting. Higashi-Rei War Fan: One-handed bludgeoning or slashing weapon. 1d8/x2. You may open the War Fan to gain a +1 shield bonus to AC and -1 to attack rolls. War Parasol: Two-Handed piercing or bludgeoning weapon. 1d10/x2. You may open the War Parasol to gain a +2 shield bonus to AC and -1 to attack rolls. Miko Harvester: Two-Handed piercing and slashing weapon. 1d10/x4, reach. Katana: One-handed slashing weapon. 2d4/18-20. Can be used two-handed as a martial weapon. Iai Sword: One-handed slashing or piercing weapon. 1d8/19-20/x3. Can be used with Weapon Finesse. Oni Warclub: Two-Handed bludgeoning and piercing weapon. 2d8/x2 Combat Sheath: Light bludgeoning and piercing weapon. Can be used as a buckler when not attacking with it. 1d6/x2. Surujin: Exotic Two-Handed Weapon. 1d10/x3, Reach, Trip, Disarm. The Surujin can be used as a thrown weapon with a range of 15ft with no increment. Retrieving the Surujin is a free action. Clador MARX, Light: 1d10/19-20, 80ft range increment. Can be fired one-handed at -2 penalty. Reloading is a free action that requires both hands. MARX, Heavy: 1d12/19-20, 140ft range increment. Reloading is a move action that requires both hands. Courtblade: Two-Handed slashing weapon. 1d10/18-20. Can be used with Weapon Finesse. Cavalry Axe: One-Handed piercing and slashing weapon. 1d10/x3. Deals double damage when charging while mounted (Triple with spirited charge). Can be used two-handed as a martial weapon on foot. Aegia Greatspear: Two-Handed piercing weapon. 1d12/x3. Reach. Khopesh: One-handed slashing weapon. 1d8/x3. Can be used to Trip. Scourge: One-handed slashing weapon. 1d8/x2. Reach, Trip, Disarm. Special Equipment 'Irezumi and Rune Scars' Irezumi are tattoos penned with magical inks, which grant various boons to their owners. Rune Scars are the western equivalent, using ritual scarification and coloured unguents to achieve the same effect. They replace Ioun Stones in the Oron Campaign Setting, and may be purchased for the same price. Grafts Grafts are enhancements added directly to a person's body through arcane surgery. Grafts function as magical items, but do not take up a body slot. Grafts have various benefits, but also drawbacks. These drawbacks are ignored by Sanhedrin and any creature with the Graft Compatibility feat. 'Mage Eyes' 7500gp Eyes are suffused with great magical power, allowing recipient to constantly see magical auras. Normal vision is damaged somewhat in the process. Benefit: Constantly see magical auras as per the Arcane Sight spell. Drawback: -2 on Perception and ranged attack rolls 'Stoneblood' 8000gp This transfusion of elementally-charged Firbolg blood increases physical toughness and resilience, as well as giving skin the characteristic grey-blue hue of the Firbolg. However, the foreign blood weakens the immune system. Benefit: +2 Natural Armor. Drawback: -2 Fortitude. 'Ettercap Claws' 8800gp Chitinous claws form deadly weapons, increasing the bearer’s strength. However, they are somewhat cumbersome and poorly suited for wielding weapons. Benefit: Gain 2 claws (1d4 for Medium); If claws already exist, increase damage dice by 1 size. Benefit: +2 Strength, -2 Dexterity. Benefit: Gain climb speed equal to 20ft or half base land speed (Whichever is lower). Climbing in such a manner requires one free hand. Drawback: Weapons wielded in clawed hands take a -2 penalty to attack rolls. Spirit Dregs 7500gp Part of a Manifest’s spectral essence is infused into the target, bolstering their presence and allowing them to tap into some of the Manifest’s power. However, remnants of the previous owner’s personality still remain in the back of the recipient’s mind, sapping their will. Benefit: +2 Charisma. Benefit: Create a single manifest limb as a swift action. Can equip up to 1 manifest weapon ring. This does not grant any additional attacks. Drawback: -2 Will Electrum Arms 8000gp Arms are plated with automated electrum mail which can be used both defensively and offensively, but are a little cumbersome in terms of reactions. Benefits: +2 Shield Bonus to Armor Benefits: Counts as a one-handed weapon Electrum with the following profile: 1d8/19-20. Can also be used as a double weapon or a two-handed weapon. Benefits: This graft may be enchanted as a weapon or a shield. Bonuses and costs are applied separately from each other. Drawbacks: -2 Reflex; -4 vs Electricity. Special: Counts as light armor with a -4 ACP and 15% arcane spell failure chance. This penalty does not stack with existing armor. Reinforced Legs 10000gp Legs are reinforced with automated mail. They greatly increase mobility, but take a moment to charge up and Benefits: Reduce falling damage to minimum and always land on your feet. Benefits: Gain secondary natural attack that deals 1d4 points of damage, which can be used either as part of a full-attack action or as part of movement just as if you had the Spring Attack feat. Benefits: Once per encounter, gain one of the following benefits for 1 round as a swift action: +30ft enhancement bonus to land speed, +30 enhancement to Acrobatics checks made to jump, or increase bonus from charging to +4. Drawbacks: -2 Initiative. Special: Counts as light armor with a -2 ACP. This penalty does not stack with existing armor. Special: Can't wear boots with this graft. Special Materials Cold Iron: Cuts through the Damage Reduction of Fey and Evil Outsiders. Placing an enhancement on a cold iron weapon costs one-and-a-half times as much as normal. Cold Iron Weapons are always masterwork and cost double the usual price. Cold Iron armour provides a resistance bonus against arcane spells and spell-like abilities (but not supernatural abilities or divine spells). This bonus is +1 for light armor and shields, +2 for medium, and +3 for heavy. Cost modifier light/shield +6.500v, medium +25.000v, heavy +50.000v. Prices include Masterwork cost. Mithral: Weapons forged from mithral can be used with weapon finesse and the Finesse Fighter feat, and count as Silvered for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. One and Two-handed weapons made of mithral take a -1 penalty on damage rolls. Cost Modifier: Light Weapon +2.000v, One-Handed Weapon +10.000v, Two-Handed Weapon +25.000v. Mithral Armour remains as standard. Damascus Steel: As adamantium, weapons only. Mage-Forged Electrum: Ignores the Damage Reduction of elemental creatures. It takes a -1 penalty to damage against all other creatures, however. Cost Modifier Ammunition +50v, Light weapon +1.000v, One-handed weapon +2.250v, Two-handed weapon +4.500v Hepatizon: Armor made of Hepatizon provides the benefits of a Ring of Sustenance. It ceases to function in places with little to no humidity (Such as the arctic or desert). Heavy Armor made of Hepatizon also grants the wearer Fast Healing 3 when at least partially submerged in water or in an area of high humidity (such as a thick bank of fog). You can sleep in Hepatizon Armor without penalty. Removing Hepatizon Armor causes the wearer to become exhausted. Cost Modifier Breastplate 27.000v, Full Plate 105.000v. Orichalcum: Orichalcum grants the wielder a +1 insight bonus to attack rolls and CMB when using the Power Attack, Combat Expertise or Defensive Fighting combat options. Bows can be crafted from Orichalcum, in which case the bonus applies when they use the Deadly Aim feat. Cost Modifier Light weapon +10.000v, One-handed Weapon +15.000v, Two-Handed Weapon or Bow +20.000v Darkleaf: Crafted from magically-treated darkwood, the maximum Dexterity bonus of Darkleaf armor is increased by +1, and armor check penalties are reduced by 2. Most darkleaf armors are one category lighter than normal. Druids may wear Darkleaf without penalty. Cost Modifier Light armour +7.500v, Medium armour +22.500v, Heavy Armor +30.000v Wealth and Trade Goods The standard currency for most of Tierra Verde is the Oronian Virtue, which has the same value as a single silver piece. Virtues are minted by the church of Costus, and take the form of small coins and bills. The appearance of these coins and bills vary from place to place, but are magically marked and waterproofed. Eye Shadow, or Kohl, is a valuable trade material almost all over Tierra Verde. It is heavily employed by both men and women, especially in Arebis, Aldebaran and Sin. Warriors of Dern and the Sandsea Khaganates are also known to wear it. Magic Items 'Bracers of Proficiency, Lesser' Aura faint transmutation; CL 4th Slot wrists; Price 50.000v; Weight 1 lb. These wristbands look like normal protective wear. Each pair of bracers is keyed to a single fighter weapon group (Such as Bows or Heavy Blades). The bracers allow the wearer to use any martial weapon from the chosen group as if she were proficient in its use. If she already has proficiency with a weapon, she gains a +1 competence bonus on attack whenever using that type of weapon. Both bracers must be worn for the magic to be effective. Construction Requirements Craft Wondrous Item, Craft Magic Arms and Armor, crafter must be proficient with all martial weapons; Cost 25.000v